My Immortal
by discordchick
Summary: Bulma dies of old age and Vegeta wonders about their life at her funeral. My little songfic of my faviorite DBZ couple! R


Note: I like to write song fics so hopefully I'll have time to write another soon. I don't own DBZ or Evanescence: My Immortal although they rule all. HEHE!!! Bulma and Vegeta forever baby. This would be dedicated to my friends if I had any that cared about my feelings. I make everyone cry although I want everyone to be happy and that's why I will never be loved. Anyway onto my 3rd story (giggles).  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
It was starting to rain one cold fall afternoon at the West City Cemetery. The Briefs had asked that only close family and friends come, but even though their requests were met there were still quite a few people at Bulma Briefs funeral. They had picked her faviorite spot in the cemetery to bury her. It was right next to her parents under the cherry blossom tree. She would go there sometimes of late to remind them that they were all getting old and would join them soon. And that is why she had died. She was old. Like so many of the faces standing beside her grave, carved with wrinkles and edged out of stone on this sad day. No one was prepared for her departure when she finally did leave, because most of the people there weren't human and she knew that they would outlive her by far. The could no longer see her smiling face outlined with silky aqua hair; her beautiful blue eyes telling them to never give up hope because that was all there was to live for. But those words were forgotten as her friends and family stood crying at her flower-covered coffin waiting to be lowed 6 feet under.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Her children waited for her loud voice to touch their ears. Telling them to stop mourning and get on with their lives but deep down they knew it would not come this time. She was gone, until they arrived at the other world of coarse. Trunks, always trying to be strong like his father, was for once, on the brink of tears. He knew that he had to be strong especially for his family. They were going to take it rough. Bra, just turned 21, was hugging her brother closely like she hadn't in a while. This group of people was used to tragedy. Fighting things and losing friends was a way of life for them. Goku, always there for everyone, let his tears fall freely as he watched his first friend being lowered into the ground. Everyone there had known Bulma for a long time and she seemed to have a different effect on all of his or her lives. She taught Yamacha how to like girls, Oolong how to not mess with girls. Chi Chi had always called Bulma when she was having troubles and she had come right over. But these things wouldn't happen anymore, now that she was gone.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
But there was one person whom Bulma's life affected the most, and he was sitting on the ground a few yard from her burial site, head in hands, watching silently as they bury his love like it were nothing. Her husband, Vegeta, had always been antisocial nut she had seen through those onyx yes of hate and steel, and awoken something that he didn't know existed inside of himself; emotions. With every passing year that they spent together he found himself become a better person. She made him a better person, showing him how to love, and care, and actually show these feelings willingly to her and most importantly, as time flew by, their children. For the beginning years of Trunk's life he was isolated and confused about being a father, till the one-day when he took him to the park. He was ever so loving to the daughter that arrived a few years later and now he was better to most everyone. But today was different. Half of him had dies a while ago and now they were burying her, deep in the ground.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
The coffin was staring to lower as he stood up trying to catch one last glimpse of her as she disappears into the ground. Trunks and Bra picked up a shovel and helped put the first of the dirt into the hole. It was supposed to mean acceptance and renewal they said. It was ridicules how many traditions the earth had, but that was where he was. Where he had been for now almost all his life. Their family and friends were there on that plant. Her life was over but her legacy was not.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
People were starting to leave already. Giving Vegeta weary glances, pats, and sometimes words if they dared, but he said nothing. Just staring at his children who were at the end of the crowd. They had been crying and any other circumstance and he would have told them to suck it up but instead he just stood his ground as they walked up to him. Bra was the first to break the silence as she ran sobbing into her fathers waiting arms. Trunks walked up and even though he wouldn't usually he resisted the urge to stay and hugged both his remaining family members.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
No. He knew that he would never leave his family. They needed him and he needed them. If he left he would be breaking a promise to his heart. A promise that he made long before Bra was born. He had a family now and he would never hurt them. With that thought the first tear since Freeza fell from his dark eyes.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
**************************************  
  
Hey guys. Pretty pretty please read and review. I like it when people review my stories. And while your sitting in front of the computer wasn't your life away don't hesitate to read and review my other stories as well. HEHE! Love ya'll. 


End file.
